Accidentally In Love
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: In which Arizona and Callie get a surrogate mother to bare their child and then Mark falls in love with the woman carrying his best friend's baby. Grey's Anatomy AU, Mark/OC, Calzona
1. The Decision

**Accidently In Love**

 **Summary: In which Arizona and Callie get a surrogate mother to bare their child and then Mark falls in love with the woman carrying his best friend's baby. Grey's Anatomy AU, Mark/OC, Calzona**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's. If I did, Mark would be alive and so would Derek. Anyway, this is AU and a Mark/OC story, don't like, don't read. This mainly focuses on Mark/OC. Calzona is a** _ **side pairing**_ **. ENJOY!**

 **~x~**

Chapter One: The Decision

~x~

"So, why do you want to be a surrogate mother?"

"Times have been tough since… since my husband died and my full-time job as a high school English teacher isn't cutting it anymore. I have three kids and it costs a lot to feed them."

"How were your pregnancies with your children?"

"Smooth, I guess. There weren't any complications if that's what you're worried about!"

The room was stuffy, filled with tension and nerves; the small meeting was taking place in a hospital board room, three women in the room all together. Two women were across the table on one day and the other by herself; the two women were married and were considering different options to have a baby and the other a recently widowed woman who was looking for any sort of extra money to take care of her three children.

"Do you have any questions?" The blonde woman turned to her wife and gave her a curious look.

"Yes," The other woman said before turning to the worried woman. "Will you need us to provide the vitamins and everything?"

She nodded and thickly swallowed. "I can provide for most of it, but the ultrasounds and everything, well, I don't uh, I can't have it covered. My medical is being used for my daughter's braces and… I'm sorry. Is that a deal breaker?"

"Not at all!" The dark-haired woman reassured. "So, we'll talk about this and we'll get into contact with you Mrs.…?"

"Rogers, Lilibeth Rogers," Lilibeth said as all three women stood, offering her hand. Each woman shook her hand and she swallowed thickly. "Thank you Dr. Torres, Dr. Robbins, for your time."

Dr. Torres smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Rogers."

Lilibeth glanced at Dr. Robbins before she departed.

~x~

Callie was thinking a lot about all the interviews that she and Arizona had had with potential surrogate mothers but only one stuck out to her: Lilibeth Rogers. Something about the woman kept bringing Callie back to her; maybe it was what the woman was willing to do for her kids but also that Lilibeth was just the sweetest.

The woman was very beautiful; she had long dark chocolate brown hair that reached her mid-back that she had braided, a heart shaped face and wide gray eyes. She was a skinny woman who had a bright smile on her; from what Callie could tell, Lilibeth had been putting her children's needs above her own and was on the small side because of it.

Also, all of the other women just didn't sit well with her; something just screamed 'no'. Arizona had said that Lilibeth seemed like the best bet since she had her own children and knew exactly what to expect. So, Callie was leaning towards Lilibeth.

She was so deep in thought, that she didn't realize that she was mindless staring off into the distance. Mark was sitting across from her in the cafeteria, watching the woman think. After the plane crash, Mark had had a lot of issues but had finally come around and had returned to work. He had spent a lot of time with Sofia while recovering and was finally able to function without Lexie.

He still visited her every chance that he could, not wanting to forget the beautiful woman.

"Earth to Callie." Mark said waving his hand in front of her after he swallowed a bite of apple.

Callie jumped. "Huh? What?"

"Thinking about future babies?" Mark teased. After some looking, Callie and Arizona decided to ask Mark for some of his sperm because none of the other donors "spoke" to them. He had agreed as long as he was able to be a part of the baby's life. They agreed with bright smiles because Sofia had been asking for a new baby sister or brother.

Callie blushed but nodded. "I think we found a surrogate. She's amazing. But, I want to make sure she's perfect because this is _our baby_ …"

"What does she do for a living?" Mark pressed for more information about the woman. After Arizona miscarried their child, she had refused to try again and Callie was unable to bare children.

"She's a high school English teacher," Callie said thoughtfully. "She has three children and she's going through a tough time. She was recently widowed."

Mark nodded and gave a snort. "That sucks. But, she sounds good to me. What does Arizona say?"

"She likes her." Callie smiled. "She says I just need to decide and her vote goes to this woman."

"So, I think you've found your surrogate mother."

"Wow," Callie said with surprise. "That was _way_ easier than I thought it would be!"

~x~

Lilibeth was very nervous; she was trying to get her three children up and ready for school and was waiting for the call. She really wanted to become the surrogate mother of the two surgeons and she hoped that her interview had gone well enough.

She fidgeted as she tried to focus on the ham and cheese sandwich she was making for her youngest without mayo. Her thoughts were on the future of her family; ever since her husband, Grant, had passed away, Lilibeth had been struggling with money, work and her role as a mother. Grant had died in action last year; Grant had been a police officer and had been in the wrong spot at the wrong time. He had been shot.

She swallowed thickly, shaking her head and pushing away the thoughts of Grant. Her children needed her to focus!

"MOMMY!"

Lilibeth turned around, surprise written on her face when Stephanie came rushing into the room with tears rolling down her pale cheeks and fear in her gray eyes. "Steph?" Lilibeth questioned as the nine-year-old attached herself to her mother. "What's wrong?"

Her answer came running out a second later; her eldest, Elyssa, came sprinting into the kitchen after Stephanie. Elyssa's blonde hair had been dyed a bright blue and the sixteen-year-old looked very upset. "Stephanie dyed my hair blue! She put blue hair dye in my shampoo!" Elyssa screeched.

"I did not!" Stephanie shouted from behind her mother's back, poking her head to glare at her oldest sister. "Jane did!"

"Why the hell would Jane? Jane's the good kid! YOU'RE the troublemaker!" Elyssa tried to grab at Stephanie but she hid behind her mother again. Lilibeth was stuck in the middle as the two girls fought.

"Girls please – not today, okay? Please stop!" Lilibeth pleaded with them.

Stephanie rushed out of the room and Elyssa chased after her.

Right then, Jane wandered into the kitchen as Lilibeth sighed loudly. "What did Ellie and Steph do now?" Jane asked, leaning against the counter and gave a small smile to her mother. Jane had a pixie haircut, dark brown hair like her mother, and bright blue eyes like her father. Jane was also the shortest in the family and now at the age eleven.

"Elyssa thinks Steph put blue hair dye in her shampoo." Lilibeth said with a heavy heart. "Steph blames you."

"Naturally," Jane smiled as she moved over to wash her hands and help her mother. "I think Steph's just acting out. She misses dad and she misses you."

"I'm right here." Lilibeth pointed out.

Jane shrugged as she went to making the sandwiches for her sisters. "You've been stuck in your head since dad died. It isn't your fault, but we all miss you."

"I miss you guys too," Lilibeth admitted. "I just wish that… I wish your dad was here. Things are getting really tight."

"Isn't Ellie getting that job at McDonald's?" Jane asked.

"I couldn't ask her to pay for stuff." Lilibeth waved the idea away as she fetched the juice boxes. "She should save that money for school. She'll also want to go out to the movies with her friends."

Jane was about to answer when the phone rang.

Lilibeth answered, expecting it to be her mother, asking about when she should come pick up the girls. Expect, it wasn't. _"Mrs. Rogers?"_

"Speaking." Lilibeth said as Jane finished packing up the lunches.

" _It's Dr. Torres. I was wondering if you were still interested in being my wife's and my surrogate?"_

Lilibeth took a sharp intake a breath. "Oh God, yes."

" _Great! When do you think it'll be best to implant the embryo?"_

"How about Friday after school? I don't have a board meeting." Lilibeth explained.

" _Sounds like a plan. I'll see you Friday. Thank you, Mrs. Rogers. I look forward to seeing you. Bye!"_

Lilibeth hung up and a bright smile overtook her face as she turned to Jane. "Things are about to get much better around here." She said with excitement.

Both jumped though when they heard Stephanie scream. Jane and Lilibeth locked eyes. "Looks like Ellie got Steph."

She couldn't help it. Lilibeth started laughing loudly.

~x~

 **Up Next:** _ **The Embryo**_ : Lilibeth has the embryo implanted inside of her and runs into the father on the way out of the hospital. How will Mark react to meeting the beautiful woman carrying his baby?

 **Thank you so much for giving this a chance. I hope you liked Lilibeth and her three daughters. They will be appearing throughout the story. Let me know your thoughts down below. Also, go check out my other two stories:** _ **The Heart Wants What It Wants**_ **and** _ **Accidents Happen**_ **. If you haven't checked out my** _ **Hidden Truths**_ **, please do! It's now finished.**

 _The Heart Wants What It Wants_ : Mark and Bella were high school sweethearts. She was his everything. So, when Bella broke it off with Mark to go overseas to England to study Medicine, Mark knows in his heart that no other woman will ever complete him like she did. So, what can Mark do when Bella shows up twenty-odd years later, still superhot and proving that he never did get over her?

 _Accidents Happen_ : Mark Sloan is working in the ER on a car accident patient; when the patient's mom appears, Mark must face his passed demons.

 _Hidden Truths_ : A woman from Mark's past shows up at Seattle Grace. She isn't happy to see Mark, but, why exactly is that? (Now Completed!)

 _What Is Real and What Isn't?_ : Meredith wakes in the hospital after Amelia's wedding. She's confused about where she is and what has happened. (Set after Season 12 finale)

 _Distraction_ : AU: Denny harmlessly flirts with Izzie but she turns him down. When he returns because of heart failure, she meets Mrs. Denny Duquette. Denny/OC because there is none available on Fanfiction!

 _Chances Are_ : Mark Sloan meets the love of his life at a bar while waiting for Addison Montgomery-Shepherd to come. He didn't think he could ever love after Addison, but then again, fate has other plans. Mark/OC, AU (Complete)

 **Thank you again for reading. I'll catch you on the next update. PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Nerdy~**


	2. The Embryo

**Accidently In Love**

 **Chapter Two: The Embryo**

~x~

Friday couldn't arrive any faster; Lilibeth was very nervous as she arrived at the hospital five minutes before her appointment. She had had some troublesome students who wouldn't do their work last class so she had to give them a talk. Her mother, Annabelle, had taken the Jane and Stephanie for the night while Elyssa stayed the night at her friend's. Stephanie and Elyssa weren't talking after the whole hair thing.

Lilibeth was freaking out and she really hoped that the embryo would take; she needed this money and she would do anything to help this couple make their dreams come true. She found the OB/GYN easily but now was to wait for her name to be called and to see the two women. Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins seemed like great people and so Lilibeth was happy to give up her uterus to create them a baby.

"Lilibeth Rogers?"

"That's me!" She jumped to her feet and grabbed her purse, shooting the nurse a bright smile as she walked over to her. The nurse nodded and led her inside, leaving her in a room alone. Lilibeth changed into the medical gown and then sat down on the bed. She wondered how she was going to break the news to her daughters.

The door cracked open. "Hey Mrs. Rogers, how are you today?"

Lilibeth smiled gently at the Latina woman. "Call me Lilibeth, Dr. Torres."

"Then call me Callie." Callie said with a smile as she walked over to sit down beside Lilibeth. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Really nervous though. I really hope this takes." Lilibeth said wishfully. "I really want to give you and your wife a child."

Callie took hold of her hand. "Thank you."

~x~

When the OB/GYN arrived, she took her seat in front of Lilibeth's legs; she was reassuring as she checked on everything, making sure that Lilibeth's uterus was in good working conditions. Callie had stepped out after being paged by her wife, Arizona, so Lilibeth was alone and that was fine by her.

They would be implanting Arizona's egg that was fertilized with Mark's sperm; originally, it was going to be Callie's but Callie's eggs had been too hard to reach and Arizona wanted a child to look like her. The OB/GYN left to fetch the embryos and Lilibeth was all alone again. She pulled out her phone, seeing a few texts from her daughters. Apparently, Steph was acting up at Annabelle's.

 _What am I going to do with that girl?_ Lilibeth sighed. She wished that she could help Steph but she knew that Stephanie needed some space. Not too long after, the OB came back and implanted the embryo. She gave firm intrusions: no sex and to be on bed rest for the next twenty-four hours.

Thankfully, it was the weekend.

She had been implanted with four embryos and would need to watch for pregnancy symptoms.

~x~

Over the next three weeks, Lilibeth was busy with work, raising her three daughters and sleeping. She was constantly tired. It was like her energy was getting zapped. On the Friday of the third week, Lilibeth noticed that her boobs felt sore and that she was craving canned lobster on a grilled cheese styled sandwich.

So, she decided to take a test; she grabbed one on the way home from work and went straight to the bathroom. Jane was helping Steph with her math homework in the living room and Elyssa had a date tonight.

Lilibeth locked herself in the bathroom, nerves eating at her as she sat down on the toilet and pulled out the test. _What if I'm not pregnant?_ She wondered. She didn't want to be negative but she couldn't help but worry. Those two women were counting on her and she wanted to help them.

After peeing on the stick, Lilibeth washed her hands and set a timer for three minutes. She hid the pregnancy test and then went out to grab a quick snack of yogurt. She checked up on her two daughters and then it was time.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Jane walked into the kitchen when she saw her ghostly mother check up on them. Lilibeth nodded and hurried to the bathroom. Jane followed. "Mom?"

Steph jumped to her feet and rushed to her bedroom to play some video games and escape math homework.

"Jane, I'm fine." Lilibeth reassured her before disappearing into the bathroom. Jane looked unsure and waited outside for her mom. Lilibeth grabbed the test and looked down, feeling nerves swirling inside of her as she looked down at her future.

 _The test was positive_.

~x~

Lilibeth decided the first person she wanted to tell was Grant; she decided to go visit his grave after dinner. Jane and Steph would be busy doing what they did, so Lilibeth was sure that she could get some alone time. She went to his grave around 6pm and knelt before it, touching it gently. "Hey Grant." She greeted her late husband. "I've… I've got some news."

She sat down on Grant's grave and rested against his tomb stone.

"I'm pregnant. But, before you freak out, do understand that I'm a surrogate. I've… I haven't even looked at another man since you died. I keep expecting you to come home." Tears flooded her gray eyes. "The girls miss you. I think Steph is acting out because of it."

The wing gently blew.

"Jane's brilliant. She says she wants to become a doctor. Can you believe that?" Lilibeth closed her eyes and rested against her husband's tomb. "I think Ellie is going to want to become some sort of medical person as well. I think she wants to become a vet still."

As Lilibeth talked to her husband, slowly she felt a little bit better.

~x~

She decided to go to the hospital after visiting Grant. Jane had messaged her to let her know that she was going to her friend's house for the evening and Steph had decided to go to Annabelle's again. So, the house was empty and Lilibeth felt that it was time to tell the parents.

She asked a nurse to page Dr. Torres and Dr. Robbins; twenty minutes later, the two females arrived with coffees in their hands. Lilibeth wished that she had become a doctor way back when, but she had met Grant and fell in love. She had become pregnant within a year of their marriage and had decided to stop becoming a doctor and instead focused on teaching. Originally, Lilibeth had wanted to become a surgeon.

"Lilibeth, hi!" Dr. Torres said with a wide smile. "What can we do for you?"

Lilibeth handed them a box; inside was the pregnancy test and a onesie Lilibeth had had from when her daughters were babies. Dr. Torres opened it while Dr. Robbins smiled at her. "I wanted to see you." Lilibeth said.

"Is everything alright?" Dr. Robbins asked.

Lilibeth nodded and smiled. When Callie opened the box, she looked surprised. "Really? You're pregnant?" Callie asked with excitement.

Lilibeth once more nodded. "Yes, I am. I, uh, I thought you guys could use the onesie. My mother got it for me when Elyssa was a baby. It's been passed down through my daughters, each of them wore it. And I thought, why not?"

"Thank you!" Callie hugged Lilibeth as tears ran down her cheeks. "Thank you!"

Dr. Robbins looked shocked before a smile broke across her face. They all hugged. "The embryos really took?"

"We've having a baby!" Callie shouted with glee as she grabbed hold of Dr. Robbins and hugged her tightly.

Lilibeth was glad to help.

~x~

She was going to leave when she ran into a very handsome man; she was walking down the hall to the elevators to go home. The man was walking without seeing and ran into her.

"I'm sorry!" Lilibeth squeaked.

"It was my fault." The man said. He locked eyes with hers and then grinned. "Mark Sloan."

"Lilibeth Rogers." She said as they shook hands. The elevator opened. "If you'll excuse me…"

Mark was stunned by the beauty. It was then that it clicked that she was Callie's and Arizona's surrogate. And then he cursed his luck because she was the first woman to catch his eye since Lexie died.

~x~

 **Up Next:** _ **The First Ultrasound**_ : Lilibeth goes in for her first appointment for the OB. Callie, Arizona and Mark gather around to see their future child. Lilibeth fights with herself over her attraction to Mark.

 **Thank you again for reading this. It means a lot to me! :D I hope you've enjoyed it so far and will continue to do so.**

 **Reviews**

 **Calzonafan123: They're using Arizona's egg**

 **V-Fibb: Thanks. I was thinking about it after I was told that my nephew went into remission. It sounds horrible but it's true… *Sigh* But thank you for all your lovely reviews! I hope you continue to enjoy Lilibeth!**

 **Let me know your thoughts and feelings down below.**

 **Xoxo,**

 **Nerdy~**

 **PS: REVIEW!**


End file.
